Stepping Stool Troubles
by darksownlove
Summary: Hitsugaya loves his peaceful work days but when that work day is interrupted with a crude suggestion by Ichigo trouble ensues soon afterwards and everyone is in on it!


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach , Hitsugaya or Ichigo

A/N: Well sadly I'm making this as a whim at the most, though I think it's a great idea…we'll just have to see wont we? They may seem a little Occ sometimes but that's all a part of the fun. =D

Shut up or else..: 

Ichigo glanced up the small taichou that was across the room, in a desk, surrounded by paper and writing away like he had nothing else better to do. Though this was about the tenth time Ichigo had glanced at Hitsugaya, the Taichou had yet to take notice of it, this all in its self was a bother. The orange headed boy was getting rather frustrated with the lack of attention paid to him, getting up he made his way over to the desk and seated himself on the edge of it.

This move did in fact draw Hitsugaya's attention away from the paper work but not in a good way but Ichigo didn't care, at least he had Hitsugaya's attention.

"What is it Kurosaki?" he asked, his tone was flat and devoid of any sort of emotion though the teal eyes showed slight irritation. Ichigo simply grinned and shrugged.

"Nothing, just sitting here….on you desk, next to your work, invading you personal space and intruding on you concentration" he replied smoothly, a smirk now played across his lips as he finished speaking and waiting for the baby dragon to give off some sort of reaction.

Hitsugaya was never one to disappoint, he got a reaction almost before he finished talking. Hitsugaya had gotten out of his chair and was _calmly _walking around the desk to where Ichigo was sitting, this wasn't the reaction Ichigo had been expecting. Not in the least. However Ichigo suddenly became weary of the Captain that was making his way towards him with cool indifference.

"Hitsugaya?" he inquired, almost hesitantly as Hitsugaya stood in front of his feet. Ichigo eyed him as Hitsugaya griped his feet "What are you doing Hitsugaya?!"

Hitsugaya only answered as he pulled, Ichigo came sliding off the desk "ITS HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!" he yelled as he flung Ichigo a few feet away.

Ichigo hit the floor and grunted, that hurt like crazy. He sat up and blinked a few times attempting to regain the senses he lost during his little flight, once recovered he glared at the small form that was stand a few feet off looking as smug as smug could get. Ichigo was done yet though and far from down.

Oh no, he much teasing and taunting to do today and was geared up for it now. Ichigo stood and walked back over looking down at the Hitsugaya who was looking calmly back up at him, though slight suspicion glimmered in the teal eyes. Ichigo rocked back on his heels as he pretended to consider a thought.

"It must be rather upsetting you know…" he trailed off glancing down at the Captain, Hitsugaya rose a thin white brow in response.

"What must be upsetting?" Hitsugaya asked, now ensnared in Ichigo's little tease plan "Tell me"

Ichigo shook his head and looked the other way "Oh no, its far to upsetting for your _little_ ears to bare" Ichigo told him, stressing the word **little** as a clue. Hitsugaya was a genius, he figure it out soon enough and it didn't take long at all. The air and the room suddenly became _very_ cold.

"My height?" Hitsugaya asked, his tone was calm but he raving mad.

Ichigo could feel it. "Is that what you think is upsetting?"

Ichigo shrugged "I mean come on, don't ever get tired of looking up?" his tone was teasing but Hitsugaya's glare was become almost unbearable, Ichigo glanced at the walls. Ice was slowly incasing the room, the temperature was dropping drastically and Ichigo was getting cold.

Hitsugaya shrugged and moved away for a moment, the small form was now pacing the ice covered room with fluid grace that was befitting him and looking over once in awhile but saying nothing.

Though he finally did walk over and looked up at Ichigo before speaking.

"Don't you ever get tired of looking down?" the question caught Ichigo off guard the substitute soul reaper was now unable to think of a suitable response for once in his life. Hitsugaya smirked "Thought so"

Ichigo flushed, not to be out done but the young Taichou so easily "Well hey, at least I'm face to face with my attackers and not face to chest!" he retorted, he had nothing better but then an idea struck him "Oh, I know how to fix that!" he said cheerily.

Hitsugaya paused in his pacing and looked over now that he had moved away again and was pacing the ice covered room "And how would you fix that Kurosaki?" he inquired, his curiosity peeked for the moment. His anger temporally forgotten .

Ichigo smiled "A stepping stool! You could get in to high places and things like that" In Ichigo's mind this suggestion made prefect sense, so he continued to list things that a stepping stool could help the Taichou do. In doing this he failed to notice that Hitsugaya was once again standing in front of him, wearing one of the most deadly looks that had even been seen.

"Kurosaki…"

"You could reach the counters, get at cans that are up high…"

"Kurosaki……"

"you wouldn't have to stand on the counters anymore"

"KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo looked down and blinked "Yeah?"

Hitsugaya was taking deep breaths "Shut. Up." he said coldly "Or else"

The two words had no meaning the carrot head who only smiled and laughed "Or what?" he asked amused with the reaction he was getting "What are to do? Stomp on my foot?"

This time Hitsugaya was the only to laugh but it wasn't a pleasant 'ha, ha very funny you got me' laugh its was more of the 'ha, ha now I'm pissed and am going to kick you ass if you don't stop laugh'

Hitsugaya merely shook his head

"Oh no, Kurosaki" he said "Its more of something like this!" he said, Histugaya's knee came up.

Ichigo really register the pain at first but it as soon as he did, he let out a very loud and long scream of pain, he didn't know his voice could reach a pitch like that. He collapsed into a heap at the feet of Hitsugaya who was watching the scene impassively, though he looked clearly pleased with himself..

Ichigo glared up "No fair! Cheap shot!" he cried, curling up in a ball his most important parts screaming in pain and agony. Hitsugaya smiled and shrugged turning away.

"There's no such thing as a cheap when my height and a stepping stool is involved" he responded

Ichigo glared at the retreating form _'oh yeah, you are __**so **__getting a stepping stool!'_

--------------:

A/N: Okay done, Yay! Anyway, thanks you for reading. I'm thinking of continuing this story but it depends on how much you guys like it. Though it didn't turn out as funny as I'd like it will later chapters if you guys want them^^

So anyway, please review. Don't flame though.

Reviews make me happy, very, very happy.


End file.
